


Seeking the Sun

by Tuffet37



Series: Conspiracy Universe [3]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuffet37/pseuds/Tuffet37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set shortly after the end of my story, Conspiracy.  </p>
<p>Palaven is once more under the control of the turians.  However, not all of them have been returned home.  Shepard and Vakarian aim to rectify that.  </p>
<p>Rated M for language, violence and mature situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> And here we are about to begin another story. 
> 
> Thanks to Mordinette for agreeing to beta once more. 
> 
> And a thank you to the readers who encouraged me to continue on. Hope you enjoy it!

Amala shifted the arm that was trapped under her even as she tried not to disturb the sleeping turian slumped against her back. The gentle hum that she had decided was a turian snore was oddly pleasant. For a species that seemed designed to keep others at bay, what with all their spikes and sharp lines, turians (well at least this one) were strangely fond of cuddling. Of course, it might be because his bed partner had none of the pointy bits or hard surfaces he did. Even now, Garrus’s arm was draped across her while his head felt to be in the region of her shoulder blades. She felt him yawn against her back before he rubbed his cheek against her skin, bringing a smile to her face. It was stupid how much she enjoyed being with him and this thing between them that should never have worked. Their first time together was difficult enough as they learned how to read the other, but they also had to deal with the casts they were both wearing still. It was surprising they managed to get anywhere without knocking each other out. However, they had, and now it just felt right. 

“Good morning,” she said, not bothering to move yet.

“Mmm, good morning. Ready for another lesson in turian ‘weapons’?”

That brought a laugh out of her. “I think I mastered your ‘weapon’ last night, based on the fact that my poor translator couldn’t even keep up with the babbling coming from you.”

“Good point. You might have forgotten something while you slept?” he asked with a hopeful lilt to his voice.

“Well, I suppose we should take care of it, what with you having it out and ready to go already. I thought you might have had enough by now.”

He chuckled. “Storing it all up. I know when we are out there among the stars there won’t be much time just for us.”

“You okay with keeping our personal time separate from when we are in the field?”

His mouth continued its foray along her back, raising goose bumps as he went. “Not to worry, turians are taught to compartmentalize from the start of our lives. Society first, unit first, mission first - all that before our personal lives. I’m just glad that humans are the same.”

Amala cleared her throat even as she turned her head to gaze at him. “Actually, we aren’t, but that’s sort of why I never took much time for a personal life. Most can’t keep what I do separate from who I am and the fact that my job has to come before my life on a frequent basis.”

She rolled over and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to kiss him. If the hum that was reverberating through his chest was any indication, he had learned to enjoy human kissing. She let one hand drift downward until she reached his waist, an area she had found he responded well to. Hell, any area that wasn’t covered by plates seemed to be more sensitive and was an area he enjoyed being touched. He gave a delighted growl at her hand caressing him along that length of warm hide. His mouth left hers and traveled down the side of her neck, being careful only to use a small amount of pressure, as that was all that was needed to coax the soft sigh out of her.

“Amala, Garrus - I hate to break up your latest foray into interspecies coitus, but General Arterius is heading directly for the ship,” EDI’s voice rang through the ship.

They broke apart. Amala groaned while Garrus growled. She wriggled towards the edge of the bed, one hand blindly hunting for clothes. Garrus grabbed her leg before she tumbled off the edge.

“Fuck!”

“That’s what I was hoping for,” Garrus said with a soft sigh, his head dropping down to rest against her body.

Amala laughed at the wistfulness of his tone. She twisted around until she was once more firmly on the bed. She brushed one hand along his cheek before she gave him a quick kiss on the brow.

“Maybe you don’t mind meeting with the General naked, but I do.”

He grinned at her. “He’s coming to see you, not me. I’m going to use the shower while you two have a nice early morning chat.”

He rolled out of the bed while she struggled to get dressed.

“Don’t you dare use up all the hot water, Vakarian!”

“Who, me?” he laughed.

_‘Smug bastard’_ , she thought to herself. And he did love his hot showers.

“EDI, how much time do I have before Saren is here?” Amala yelled out.

“He is here. I explained he interrupted your early morning intercourse session and you are trying to get dressed. I believe Garrus waved at him as he headed to the shower.”

Amala dropped her head down to her chest with a groan. “Fuck, EDI, what did I tell you about oversharing?”

“I perhaps shouldn’t have mentioned your aborted reproductive attempt?”

“Shit, EDI, that only makes it sound worse. Please, no more explaining what Garrus and I are doing to anyone.”

Finally dressed enough to face Saren, she headed out into the main part of the ship. She found Saren sitting in the eating area, a cup of something in front of him. When she would have spoken, he waved a hand.

“It’s quite alright, Shepard. Trust me; I’m well aware what is between you two.”

“Crap. So much for being discrete.”

“It was more of a when, not an if, as far as I could see. You two are inseparable.”

“Well, we’ve been training; of course we are together a lot.”

Saren chuckled. “Yes, but he comes to sleep in the ship with you. Come to think of it, I haven’t seen any reports about the pair of you in the field.”

He leaned back in his chair, waiting for her response.

“That was the whole point; we didn’t want to be seen.” She leaned back in her own chair, giving him a cocky grin.

“Right then. Guess I need to work on my people’s power of observation,” he ground out through clenched teeth. He made a mental note to have a chat with his patrol leaders.

“Don’t be too hard on them, General. I’m very good at it and Garrus is picking it up fast. So you just stopped by because you had to say good-bye to us?”

Saren snorted. “Hardly. As Chellick’s commanding officer, I had to inform my superiors that he was planning to leave with you. Since the Primarch assigned Vakarian to you, I had to inform him as well that he was also departing with you. The Primarch would like to see all of you before you leave Palaven.”

“How do I get in contact with him to set a meeting up?”

Garrus strolled into the area and took a seat. At least he was dressed. Amala wasn’t sure if he would just wander out naked since they had spent time like that before.

“It’s all set up. He will see you at ten this morning. I’m sure someone at the airfield can give you directions to his office,” Saren said. He stood up and gave a brief nod to them before he left. “Good luck and I hope you find all of those lost still. And Nihlus wishes you well, although his exact words were ‘blow up some damn asari for me’. Unofficially, I echo his sentiments.”

Amala laughed. “We will do our best and give our best to Nihlus. I’m sure the doc will be freeing him from his cast soon.”

***

A small ship headed for the field on the outskirts of the capital of Palaven, Cipritine. Several ships, larger than this one, were also using the area for the same purpose. Around them, the beginnings of buildings and hangars were starting to take shape as what would be the future spaceport for Cipritine. The Wildcat had barely touched down when a group of turians approached the vehicle. They offered a salute to the human and the two turians that disembarked from the vehicle.

“Spectre Shepard, the Primarch asked us to escort you to his office. With all the construction going on, he wanted to make sure you found him before the week was over. His words, ma’am.”

Amala waved a hand, motioning them on. “Lead on then. I must admit I wasn’t looking forward to finding my way there.”

“I grew up here and even I don’t recognize half of these buildings,” Garrus added, his gaze sweeping along the new skyline.

Decian nodded in agreement. His head swiveled around as he took in all the changes. The majority of the construction was being done by the turians, but they had hired a few specialists from other races to help modernize the city in order to keep up with the new galaxy that they were now a part of. Their escorts led them to a large armored vehicle. Amala raised an eyebrow at their choice in transport.

“Are we in trouble?”

“No, ma’am! This is just the safest vehicle we have to transport you in.”

“Expecting trouble?”

“We hope not, but we won’t take any chances.”

Amala swung inside and took a seat on one of the benches. The turians jumped in behind her and the vehicle jolted into motion. Over the noise of the engine, they could hear one of the guards notify someone that they were en route. The ride was short, if a little bumpy. Although the turians had cleared most of the larger debris from the war, there was still some smaller rubble left. When it finally came to a halt, their guards hustled them out and into an older building, some signs of the recent conflict still evident on its sides. Amala stripped her helmet off once they were inside, but she was a little surprised by the turians that were lined up to watch them as they walked the halls.

Amala nudged Garrus. “Are they gawking at us?”

Garrus had the nerve to laugh at her. “No, at you.”

“He’s right, ma’am. Everyone knows who you are and what you did for us. The Primarch made sure we were all aware that the humans stood with us when we thought we were alone,” the guard to her right said.

Garrus grinned as he noted the slight rise in red into her cheeks. Her darker skin made it hard to spot, but he had learned to look for it. It was something he had discovered that could be caused by several different emotions, although he knew that this time it was due to embarrassment. He had noted the same color change one evening after one of their encounters and he had asked her about it.

“Oh. Uh, you’re welcome.” She nodded at those that caught her eye. 

Whereas humans would be cheering and waving at the arrival of someone they considered a hero, the turians stood quietly, returning her nods and when they were a recipient of said nod, a flare of mandibles accompanied the motion. The little parade didn’t stop until the guards halted in front of a door. One moved up to rap sharply on it.

“Enter,” came the muffled reply.

A guard opened the door and gestured them inside. The Primarch stood up from behind the desk he had been sitting at.

“Ah, Spectre Shepard, thank you for agreeing to come here before you left our world.”

“Primarch. It wasn’t a problem, and please call me Shepard. Garrus wanted to check the latest lists of refugees that arrived before we left, and well, I wanted to update you on our plans.”

Victus walked in front of his desk. “So it’s true, you do plan on taking some of my people with you.”

“Completely voluntary, sir,” Garrus added.

“And what would you say if I said I could use your help here?” Victus asked, watching the reaction of the two turians closely.

Decian looked down, but Garrus looked his Primarch in the eye. “Sir, we plan on getting back those that haven’t been returned.”

“The asari assure me that they will be; they just need more time.”

Amala snorted. “Please tell me you don’t believe that, sir.”

“Trust me, I have my doubts, but I can’t act on them.”

“No, but I can and I will do my best to return them all home. First, I plan on going to the Citadel and get them to confirm that I am still a Spectre in good standing. Once they do that then I will present Garrus here as my protégée.”

Victus shook his head. “I don’t see that going well.”

“It’s a Spectre’s prerogative to cultivate someone they think will make a good candidate. And I truly believe he will be an outstanding one - well, when I finish training him. As an added benefit, your people will get the prestige of having a Spectre that is one of their own.”

“And what about you?” Victus asked, flicking a talon in Chellick’s direction.

“Sir, I want to go with them. They might need another gun.”

Victus sighed. “I could use you both here.” He held up a hand when Garrus was about to interrupt him. “But I see the necessity of what you are doing, and if all of our people are going to be returned, I have no doubt it will be faster if Shepard takes the matter in hand.”

“Thank you, sir.” Garrus gave him a relieved smile. For a moment, he thought the Primarch was going to forbid him from going. He would have hated to leave against the Primarch’s wishes, but there was no way he was going to stay here when Amala left.

“As for the list of refugees that have returned, I have one here for you. Along with a list of those still not accounted for. Although another ship is due to arrive within the hour. May the Spirits watch over you out there,” Victus said as he handed the most current lists to Garrus.

“Sir, you have the com codes to the Wildcat should you need to update the missing list,” Amala added.

“Thank you, Shepard. I appreciate your willingness to work so closely with the turian government.”

She flashed him a smile. “Trust me; Hackett isn’t afraid to call me if something comes up. It’s a sort of unspoken perk of having a Spectre from your species.”

Victus’ mandibles twitched for a moment. “The Council allows that?”

“Technically, no, but so long as you don’t violate Council orders in order to do a favor for your own government, the Council looks the other way. Considering most Spectres are either salarian or asari, they can’t really say anything, and they can spread it out amongst all their people so it’s not so obvious. I’m the only human and Garrus will be the first turian, so you only have us to go to.”

“Good to know. Keep in touch and know that you have a refuge on Palaven should you ever need it,” Victus said as he escorted them to the door.

“Thank you, sir. Always good to know I have a safe place to land.”

And with that they found themselves once more surrounded by guards who brought them back to the airfield. How Garrus managed to walk and look through the list without running into anything was a mystery, but he did. He was oddly silent and when he finally glanced up and caught Amala’s eyes, he shook his head sadly.

“There’s another ship landing in less than an hour, maybe they will be on that one.”

Garrus nodded. “Thank you. I wasn’t sure if we could wait or not.”

“Of course we can. I need to do some last minute checks and Chellick can make sure you guys have enough decent food that you shouldn’t have to resort to dried rations while we wait for its arrival.”

Chellick coughed into his hand. “Uh, yeah. I don’t think I can access my funds in my bank account yet.”

“While the electronic systems are still being brought online, most places are using a barter system,” one of the guards said.

“What sort of things are in demand?” Amala turned to face the guard.

“Pretty much anything of use for survival, ma’am.”

Amala grinned. “Well, then I think we got that covered. I have an old solar generator and water purifier on the ship. You know, in case I ever crashed. I’ve been meaning to upgrade them, but might as well get some use out of them. You should be able to get whatever you need with those, Chellick.”

“Ma’am, he should bring those to the base; we can put them to good use and we can make sure your people get the food they need.”

“Sounds good. If you guys could give him a lift back and forth, that would be great.”

The turians eagerly took her old equipment and she made a mental note to ask EDI to get a message to Alliance and make sure they were giving their new allies these sorts of things. Garrus stood on top of the ship with a pair of field glasses in his hands as he waited for the transport to arrive. All they needed now was for that ship to show.


	2. Chapter 2

Amala worked in the cabin of the ship. Not that there was really anything to do, but she double-checked anything she could think of. Overhead, she could hear the thunk of boots as their owner paced along the roof. Finding nothing else to check, she settled into the pilot’s chair.

“How long until that ship arrives, EDI?”

“Based on the transmissions, it is nearing perigee above our location. It is, however, too large to land directly.”

“Wow, they are bringing that many back?”

“Yes, this ship was used to collect those being held at two different camps. One moment. Shuttles are being deployed now.”

Garrus must have seen the arrival of the large vessel, because a loud rap overhead echoed through the ship.

“Amala, it’s here!”

“Coming!”

She shoved her helmet back on and exited the craft. Looking overhead through her own pair of glasses, she spotted the ship. It was too big to be a cruiser and didn’t appear to have any guns. On either side of it, she picked out what looked to be Alliance cruisers. They must have used a civilian freighter to carry the refugees. That made sense if there were that many to retrieve. Ground vehicles approached the field, obviously coming to meet the shuttles. However, one veered away from the group and headed for their ship. Decian hopped out of the back of the truck and several other turians jumped out with him, each carrying a box of supplies. At least the guys would have enough food from home for several months. Amala waved to them. 

“Just in time,” she said. She handed her field glasses to Decian and moved to carry the food inside. “You can help Garrus look for his parents. I’ll bring the boxes in since I can’t really help him with that.”

The soldiers waved and climbed back into their truck and it headed off to join the others waiting for the shuttles. Decian took the glasses and climbed up on top of the ship alongside Garrus. Shepard glanced up once and spotted metallic glints dropping down into the atmosphere. Shouldering the crate, she carried it into the mess area. It didn’t take her long to bring in the other two boxes. However, she wasn’t sure if any of it needed to be kept cool, so one of them would have to put the stuff away.

She returned outside just as the first of the shuttles was just touching down. She watched as the doors swung open and turians stepped out. Various colors and marks still covered their faces. The soldiers moved up and offered assistance to any who had trouble walking or just directed them to an area where another soldier sat. As soon as the shuttle had been emptied and the area around it cleared, it rose gracefully back into the air and a new shuttle took its spot.

The scene that was unfolding before her fascinated Amala. The turians formed neat and orderly lines, all seemingly on their own, as they waited for their turn to talk with a soldier at one of the tables. Several other soldiers moved among the refugees and handed out food and water to them. She looked over at Decian.

“Do you have family to look for as well?”

Decian put down the glasses and shook his head. “No, I’m an only child and my parents died in an accident before the war.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

“I’m not. At least they weren’t rounded up and/or killed like some of us have been. Besides, the Vakarians always treated me like family, even before I started seeing Sol.”

The parade of shuttles seemed to be never ending. Decian’s hand shot up and he pointed to the latest arrival.

“Garrus, there!”

Garrus swung his glasses around, looking for what Decian had pointed out.

“They’re alive,” he said, his voice soft, and even Amala could hear the amazement in his words.

He leaped off the ship and started to jog towards the crowd of milling turians. Decian looked over at Amala; he flicked one talon towards the turian moving steadily across the field.

“Should we follow him or wait here?”

“I guess follow behind. We can always hang back if he wants some time alone with them, but if he needs us to run interference with some of the guards, we will be nearby.”

Decian nodded before he too leaped down. Amala joined him and they walked across the field. Garrus had already reached the edge of the group of turians. They parted before him as he approached two turians. Their plates were a darker grey than his were, but their faces bore the same markings as his. It was something that the others around them took in as the small group embraced one another. Amala couldn’t hear what was being said, but it obviously concerned her and Decian, because Garrus’s head twisted about looking for something, or someone.

“Amala,” he shouted as he waved a hand urgently towards where she stood with Decian. “Come meet my parents.”

Crap, now they were delving into a realm she was uncomfortable with: meeting the family of someone she was sleeping with. Well, she hadn’t backed away from any other challenges before, so she took a deep breath before she moved towards the small group.

“This is my mother, Ilista Vakarian, and that’s my father, Telryn Vakarian. Mom, Dad - this is Spectre Amala Shepard. She’s the one who rescued me.”

Amala inclined her head towards the pair. “Ma’am, Sir - I’m pleased to meet you.”

His mother took Amala’s hand in her own, her mandibles flaring into a smile. “I can’t thank you enough for saving him.”

Amala shook her head. “I just happened to be in the right place at the right time.”

“Ilista is right. Knowing one of our children made it is more than we could have hoped for. Thank you. However, I am curious as to how one individual managed to pull off what seemed impossible?” Telryn asked, his eyes watching Amala closely.

“Some luck and being able to get General Arterius in front of those who could do something,” Amala said with a shrug of her shoulders.

“We did have a backup plan,” Garrus added.

“Attempting to free a camp on our own was more of a last ditch effort.”

“I’m glad it didn’t come to that,” Telryn said.

“Me too.”

“Decian!” Ilista exclaimed upon spotting the turian standing quietly alongside the human.

Decian ducked his head and strode forward to receive the woman’s embrace with a smile. “It’s good to see you and I’m glad you are safe at last, Mrs. Vakarian.” 

He released her and turned to nod towards the male at her side. “Mr. Vakarian.”

Ilista turned towards Garrus and must have just noticed he wasn’t completely unscathed. His mother’s hand crept up and gently touched the broken ends of Garrus’s fringe.

“Oh no! Did they do this to you?”

Garrus shrugged. “Yes and no. They didn’t cut them, if that’s what you are thinking. A gunship was shooting at the ledge I was on; they broke in the landslide I was caught in. We weren’t able to find the bits afterwards.”

His mother pressed her forehead against his with a soft hum. “I didn’t think I would ever see either of my children again, but here you are safe and sound.”

Garrus leaned into his mother’s touch. “We will find Sol.”

“We have to accept that she’s gone,” she said. Her hand gently traced the edge of Garrus’s cheek.

Garrus shook his head. “I was taken away and they planned to make an example of me, but _here I am_. They said there was no hope for us to win, and _here we are_ ,” he proclaimed as he threw his hands outstretched. “We are in control of our world because we found allies where we thought we had none. You can’t give up now.”

“Son, you and I both know the longer someone is missing the less likely you’ll ever find them again,” Telryn said. 

His head bowed under the weight of his words. The grief that must have been an underlying current in his words had his wife pressing into his side with a soft cry of distress.

“I can’t promise I will find her, or even what condition she will be in. But I will promise I will use every resource and ability at my disposal to find her and the others just like her,” Amala said. She took a step towards the couple, wishing she could offer more.

Telryn inclined his head towards Amala. “I thank you for the offer -” he began.

“And we won’t stop looking,” Garrus added.

“We?” his parents echoed back at him.

“You can’t mean to leave us?” his mother asked.

“You belong here and are needed on Palaven,” his father said.

“I’ve already been out there,” Garrus replied with a hint of exasperation.

“I am going as well,” Decian announced. “Why else would we be here, armored and fully armed? Her ship is sitting over there, loaded and ready to go.”

The nearby turians, who had tried to pretend not to hear the personal discussion going on, were now drawn in by the declarations of the turians with the human. Several moved towards the little group.

“You mean it? Someone is really going to try and find those that were taken from us?” a female asked.

Amala turned to the newcomer and nodded. “The Primarch gave us a list of those still not recovered and will be in contact with us to update that list as needed.”

The female grasped Amala’s hand in her own. “Please, my son was taken-” she began.

“Ma’am, I’m sure the soldiers at those tables will have a list of those taken and now recovered. You should check in with them and put him on the list if needed.”

“Of course. Thank you.”

Those around her resumed their place in the lines, but rather then tempt fate, Amala touched Garrus on the arm.

“We should get going and let these soldiers take care of these people.”

Garrus nodded and turned once more to his parents. “I love you. I’ve got to go.” 

He gathered his mother into his arms, pressing his face against her neck even as she did the same. He seemed uncertain how to deal with his father, but his father took the lead. He pressed his forehead against that of his son.

“I’ll make you proud of me, Dad,” Garrus said, his voice soft.

“Son, I’ve always been proud of you. It took you being taken away from us for me to realize that you have to find your own way. Just remember the things that make you turian and hold true to yourself.”

“Thanks, Dad,” Garrus said. The belief in his father’s subtones meant more than he could form words to say properly. His own answering sub-harmonics was the only way he could voice his feelings.

He followed Amala and Decian as they walked back towards the ship. He turned and found his parents still watching him, so he lifted his hand in a salute to them. The three of them climbed aboard the shuttle. Once they were settled, Decian looked over at Garrus.

“I noticed you failed to mention to your Dad about being nominated as a candidate for the Spectres as part of our plans.”

Garrus snorted. “Yeah, I couldn’t think of any way to say it that would make it agreeable to him.”

Amala raised a questioning eyebrow at him, a signal he now understood. He had quickly learned that humans relied on body language versus turians using sub-harmonics.

“My Dad would hate the notion of someone in authority who had so little oversight or rules to follow. My Dad is a big one for the rules.”

“Ah, I guess I can understand that. Although, if not for my status, it would have been a helluva lot harder to pull off what we just did.”

“We have clearance for departure. We will reach the relay in approximately sixty-five minutes,” EDI announced.

“EDI, can you give Garrus and Decian a crash course in common species found on the Citadel while we travel?” Amala asked as she quickly buckled herself in.

“Of course; where would you like me to start?”

“Most common to least common, and give an overview of basic facts and how to interact with them. At least we don’t have to worry about getting Decian a translator implant immediately upon our arrival.”

A soft laugh escaped from Decian. “Yes, well, you did practically threaten that poor supply guy into making armor for us along with the implant for me. Would you really have used your gun on him?”

Amala grinned at him. “I deemed I could get my way without it, Spectre authority and all that. But there was no way in hell I was going to take you two off-world without decent armor.”

A picture of an asari flashed on the console. Both Decian and Garrus ground their teeth at its appearance. 

“Most of the asari on the Citadel are not soldiers and I would wager most were unaware what their government was up to. You will have to interact with them at some point. It might be handy if you know how to do so in order to make them look like the uncivilized ones. Remember, most of the galaxy was led to believe your people are not intelligent. Use that misconception to your advantage when you can.”

Amala closed her eyes as EDI began going over the basic information from their history to their biology before switching to a new species. They were nearing the end of the lecture when she heard a soft gasp from beside her that had her opening her eyes to find Decian’s gaze locked onto the sight of the relay that they were fast approaching.

“Spirits! I’ve seen pictures of it, but never like this! Is it supposed to be moving and glowing?”

“Don’t worry, that is totally normal. It means it’s activated and ready to throw us across the galaxy.”

Decian’s fingers tightened on the arms of his chair. “That image is not reassuring at all.”

“How do we dodge those rotating circles?”

“Entering the relay,” EDI said. “I have made exactly four hundred and five relay jumps without a single casualty.”

Whatever Decian was about to say was swallowed as he gasped as the ship shot into the relay and down the corridor it created and out the other side. As the vessel cruised out of it, they passed by numerous ships patrolling the area. The little ship weaved between the larger ones until the Citadel itself was the most prominent object in their view. The sight had even Garrus leaning forward to study the massive structure.

“That’s it? It’s huge!” Garrus said.

“That’s the Citadel, the jewel of the Galactic Community. Millions live and work there, all different species.”

“Will we find any of our people still being held there?” Decian asked.

Amala shook her head. “I would expect those would be some of the first returned. No, I think you two will be the only turians there, unless the Primarch already sent an ambassador and his retinue to the station.”

“ _Wildcat_ , this is Citadel Control. You are cleared to dock in your usual berth. Welcome back, Spectre Shepard,” a male voice announced.

“Thank you, Citadel Control. Preparing to dock,” Amala answered. She flicked off the comm and turned back to the turians.

“I know it will be hard to not gawk at everything going on, but be prepared for trouble.”

“Guns?” Garrus asked.

“Never rule them out, but don’t start shooting unless I do.”

“You expect trouble?” Decian asked even as his hands checked his weapons.

“I’m sure whoever was in charge of the mission to control Palaven will be wanting some revenge. And this is one of the few places they know I have to show up on a regular basis. Which is why I’m hoping to get in and get out before they can mobilize an attack. So stay close and keep your eyes open.”

They both nodded. Amala did her own quick check before exiting the ship.

“Oh, and EDI, if anything goes wrong - get out of here.”

“And exactly where could I go?”

“Palaven - the turians haven’t officially joined yet, so they have no rules on A.I.’s. I’m sure Saren and Nihlus would appreciate having you help them.”

“Understood, Amala. But I would rather not train another organic, so watch yourself out there.”

Amala laughed. “Thanks, EDI. I’ll do my best.” She turned to Garrus and gave him a grin. “Welcome to the Citadel, guys. Hope your stay is pleasant.”

Garrus laughed as she parroted back the words he had said to her not too long ago. “Thanks, I’ll be sure to look for some souvenirs. Think I can find an asari head or two?”

“More than that, but let’s leave them attached for the moment at least.”

Amala opened the hatch and stepped outside. Garrus and Decian shared a look before they too followed her out and into a very new world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A great big thank you to Mordinette for her help, thank you! And another thank you to the readers for your support, thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Amala gazed around the docking area, nothing obviously out of place that she could see. Garrus and Decian scanned the area around them as well, but it seemed more about getting a feel for this location. She spotted a C-Sec officer heading in their direction and for once it was someone she trusted.

“Bailey, what the hell did you do to get demoted to dock patrol?”

The human gave her a small smile. “Shepard, I’m here as a favor for Admiral Anderson. He seemed a little concerned about your return to Citadel space. Now I see why.”

Amala gestured towards the turians beside her. “This is Garrus Vakarian and Decian Chellick. Garrus and Decian, this is Captain Bailey of Citadel Security. One of the few law enforcement officials I respect.”

“Captain,” the two turians said with a nod towards the other human.

“Shit, Shepard. Why did you even bring them here? You know what a shitstorm these two will create?” Bailey asked with a wave of his hand. Not waiting for an answer, he pressed his comm unit. “I want extra patrols around the Presidium, on the double.”

He turned back to Shepard after receiving a satisfactory reply from whomever he had contacted. “Anything else I need to know?” His voice gave all the indications he was waiting for some other catastrophe to be announced.

“Negative.”

Bailey sighed and strode away from where the _Wildcat_ was docked. Amala nodded and fell in step with him, Garrus and Decian on her heels.

“I don’t know if using a car would make this better or worse,” Bailey muttered. “Anderson is going to owe me for this one.”

Whatever Bailey had decided, he led them into C-Sec headquarters itself. A few officers still at desks watched the strange little procession as it wound through the complex.

The turians swiveled about as they walked. Those watching them go by realized they were peering into any areas they judged a threat could be hiding in. Sightseeing was not what they were doing. Most of the officers had never seen a turian before and these two were well armed and in the company of the first human Spectre. It was evident that they were trusted squad members and not anything else. Their helmets swung at their hips as they stalked behind the two humans while state of the art guns resided on their backs. The woman’s helmet hung at her waist as well and all three looked to have obtained armor from the same place.

The news vids had been very one sided so far as the asari attempted to explain away the situation on Palaven. Of course, no one had been able to ask one of those from the other side of the equation. And these two were not politicians, the scars of the war evident on one of them, what with the paint that marked his face still and his broken fringe. However, attempting to stop the small party to ask them anything was not something any of them were willing to do, regardless of how curious the officers might be.  
Bailey stopped at a desk and gestured to those behind him to move up. He pointed at the turian with the paint to join him. Shepard nodded to him and he stepped towards Bailey.

“I need you to place your palm on that pad and state your name, species, and planet of birth. This will put you officially in the system.”

Garrus’s palm went well beyond the outline put there for most races. “Garrus Vakarian, turian, born on Palaven.”

Bailey touched a few buttons on the console before him. After a reassuring beep announced the machine was finished with its task, he motioned for the other turian to repeat the procedure.

Decian took Garrus’s spot and stated his information as instructed. Shepard cocked her head at Bailey.

“I thought there were forms they had to fill out?”

“Sure, if you want to take weeks for the bureaucrats to decide which form they should use and all that crap. My way is faster and easier.”

Amala grinned at him. “Thanks, Bailey.”

He waved a hand, interrupting her. “You can buy me a drink when things settle down. Come on, I’ll get us a squad car and bring you to the Council chambers and hopefully avoid the worst of the gawkers.”

It wasn’t far to the parking bay. Bailey signed out a car and motioned for them to climb in. The drive was short, but it gave Garrus and Decian a chance to look at the station. The sight of parks full of plants and even an artificial lake on the massive hunk of metal that they saw from space had their jaws dropping open in amazement.

“Spirits, who made this place?” Decian asked softly.

“It’s believed that the Protheans did. Supposedly it only had the keepers on it when the asari first found it,” Amala said.

“Keepers? They weren’t on the briefing,” Garrus said. His eyes flicked towards Amala before returning to gaze out the window.

“Not sentient. They are believed to have been bio-engineered to maintain the Citadel. If we see one I’ll point it out to you, but they ignore everyone and just do whatever it is they do.”

The car dropped gracefully down near the elevator to the Presidium. Shepard was about to step out of the car when Bailey laid a hand on her arm.

“I hope you know what you are doing, Shepard.”

She gave him a tight smile. Bailey sighed as he watched them walk into the elevator. He’d fulfilled his promise to Anderson at least.

As soon as the door slid shut behind them, Amala let out her breath. Garrus eyed her, his head tilted and one mandible spread in half a grin.

“I assume the worst is yet to come?”

“The Presidium will be quieter, mostly politicians and their toadies about.”

“Toadies? I don’t think my translator liked that.” Decian asked.

“Err those who try to curry favor with those in power. It’s leaving the Presidium that is likely to be messy after word has spread of where we are.”

“We’ve got your back.”

Amala snorted. “Oh, don’t worry I’m sure there will be a few who want to shoot you as well, but I’m not too worried about them yet. No, it’s more of the reporters and those who want to get a glimpse of you two that is likely to make this a pain in the ass. I hate reporters.”

Decian gazed about for a brief second before he turned his eyes to Amala. “Okay, they managed to make a small world in the middle of space, but they can’t make an elevator that moves faster than a binld on a cold day?”

Garrus laughed. “I was wondering that myself.”

“If a binld is damn slow, well, I can only say apparently not,” Amala said, joining in their laughter.

The doors opened into a large open area. Trees of some unknown species grew in green areas around them. Balconies above them overlooked the entire space, drawing a groan from Garrus.

“Helmets on?” he asked. Although if a sniper had a gun like Shepard’s, he was doubtful even their helmets would help much.

“Sadly, no, I have to make my report and the councilors get testy if they can’t see my face. Try and keep an eye out - well, without being too obvious if you can - while I talk to them.”

They stepped out and a few gasps and whispers trailed after the little party as they strode through the open areas heading for the Council meeting. A brief stutter in Shepard’s pace alerted the turians behind her to a possible danger.

“Udina,” Amala said under her breath.

Garrus was about to ask what that was when he spotted the human hurrying over to them.

“Shepard,” Udina hissed in a low voice. “What do you think you are doing? Are you trying to start an incident with the asari?”

“I’m doing my job, Ambassador. And if you’ll move out of my way, I’ll go give my report to the Council.”

Garrus’s throat tightened. He had expected the human Ambassador to be more sympathetic to the plight of his people, but it was obvious the man was not interested in justice.

Udina flicked his hand towards the two turians. “You can’t possibly mean to bring them in there! Their species hasn’t even been accepted among the other races yet.”

“What I do or don’t do is of no concern to you,” Amala growled.

His hand shot out and grabbed her arm; she stared at him until he released her.

“Everything you do is of a concern to all humans. Any stride forward we have made will be negated by throwing _them_ into their face,” he said, his finger wagging at the turians.

Amala ignored him and resumed walking until she reached the steps leading up to the platform. The platform had always seemed an obvious ploy to her; it was a not so subtle reminder of who held the power here. The Councilors stood on their side and a glorified plank for the supplicant to stand on jutted out over the little garden below. She turned to face Garrus and gave him a quick smile.

“Wait here until I call for you.”

“What are you doing, Shepard?” Udina asked, his voice rising in anger.

“Spectre business, Udina,” she replied. 

She didn’t wait for him as she took the steps two at a time up onto the walkway. Tevos and Valern waited for her as she marched to the end of the causeway. Udina was forced to jog a few steps in order to catch up with her.

“Councilors, you received my report?”

“Yes,” Valern said. 

He looked over at the asari councilor when she didn’t immediately reply. He found her looking down at something on her omni-tool. He cleared his throat and she looked up quickly.

“I’m sorry. Something has come up. Come back tomorrow at nine in the morning and we will go over it then,” she said. Not waiting for a reply, she left the area.

‘Fuck,’ Amala thought to herself even as she watched Valern’s mouth open and close before he turned and nodded to Shepard then left the podium as well. Ignoring Udina, she stalked off the walkway. Decian’s head was cocked as he watched her come down the steps. Garrus’s mandibles fluttered a moment, but he bit back the question he wanted to ask.

“Change of plans,” she muttered to them.

“Shepard, you will tell me what is going on!” 

“It’s classified,” she said with a smile. “I’m afraid you aren’t cleared for it.”

“This is an outrage! We will see about this!” 

His face was turning a mottled red before he turned on his heel and strode off in a different direction. That was at least one small favor the galaxy had given her. The tightness of her face alerted them to the fact that things were not going as planned. When a salarian stepped out of the shadows, both of them dropped a hand down to rest onto their pistols. Amala gave the newcomer a smile and it reached her eyes unlike with Udina, Garrus noted.

“Bau, good to see you.”

“Shepard, I had to swing by and see you before I left for my mission. What with news of the arrival of armed turians spreading across the Citadel.”

Shepard groaned and rubbed her hand over her face. “How bad is it out there?”

The salarian smiled. “C-Sec is doing its best to keep the crowd away from the entrance, but I suggest you use that back hall I showed you.”

“Thanks, we will,” she began.

Bau leaned in close to Shepard. His lips barely moved as he whispered, “See Barla Von in the Investment Coalition building. He’s a top agent for the Shadow Broker on the station. Any information he has will be pricey, but worth it.”

He stepped back and nodded to the turians before he threw a salute and left. She returned the gesture and nodded for the turians to follow her as she switched direction from where they came in. Garrus and Decian had to follow Amala single-file down a narrow corridor hidden behind a panel in the back of the area. It wasn’t quite the size of a keeper tunnel, but only just barely bigger. According to Bau, who had given her a tour shortly after she had been admitted to the Spectres, it was a closely guarded secret he had shared with her. As soon as they were out of earshot of the main chamber, Amala finally spoke.

“Tevos, the asari councilor, reconvened our meeting for tomorrow morning. That in itself is unusual.”

“Crap,” Garrus muttered.

“Exactly. I know it took Valern by surprise as well. Normally those two have everything planned out beforehand and I had sent that report over a week ago.”

“Did us coming with you, you know, make this worse?” Decian asked.

“I doubt the Matriarchs who were behind the attack on Palaven could be any more pissed. So no, I don’t think it caused the cancellation. My guess is they are going to stage an attack, but need to hold me here until their team can arrive.”

“Tonight then,” Garrus said.

“That would be my choice if it was my operation. Maybe this agent that Bau told me about can give us some more information.”

The end of the tunnel-like corridor ended in the back of the lower ward markets. Various species mingled about doing their day-to-day shopping. Amala glanced around before motioning for Garrus and Decian to follow her. Her sudden appearance didn’t so much as cause a twitch from those closest, however, when the two turians stepped out behind her, the people around their little group stopped whatever they were doing to stare at them. She knew they had to see those who were pointing and talking at their passing, but the turians chose to ignore them.

Shoppers drifted out of shops or moved away from the vendor stalls to catch a glimpse of the odd trio. Occasional flashes of light alerted them to the fact that some were taking vids. Amala tapped a finger on her omni-tool, bringing up a screen. It only took a second for her to find her overload program even as she continued on her path towards the financial district. It took her a few moments to dial down its strength before she deployed it with a wave of a hand towards the worst of those following them. She heard a soft chuckle from Garrus at the groans and curses as electronic devices around them suddenly stopped working. Eventually someone would tip off the media and then the situation would only get worse.

Still trailed by a slew of people following them, the little group exited the market and out onto one of the open walkways that criss-crossed the area. In front of them loomed the replica of a mass relay. They had only managed to make it a short distance across the path when a human woman moved to intercept them.

“Spectre Shepard,” she began as a camera drone floated just behind her right shoulder.

“Khalisah al-Jilani,” Amala said, her voice flat.

“Oh, that’s nice, you remember me. Now, is it true you nearly started a war between the humans and the asari?”

“What?” Amala exclaimed. “I don’t have time for your bullshit.”

She attempted to go around the other woman, but she stepped in her path in order to block her. Amala’s eyes narrowed and she contemplated punching the woman. Khalisah must have sensed her danger because she took a step back, trying to stay out of arm’s reach of Shepard. With a wave of her hand, she directed the drone to aim its camera and light on Garrus. He blinked at the sudden bright light.

“Perhaps your companions would be willing to answer a few questions?” Khalisah asked sweetly.

“Don’t bother; she’s not interested in the truth. She’ll only twist your words to further her own agenda,” Amala interjected.

“Why don’t you let them make that decision for themselves? Or are they still just a pawn for you and the Council?”

Garrus stepped closer to the woman. He was impressed when she held her ground. Decian mirrored him and laid a hand on his shoulder. He hoped that there had been no new advancements in the translator software or else everyone would be able to hear the anger in Garrus’s subtones and his own answering plea to let him handle this. Garrus tilted his head to look at him, but he moved back just a fraction.

“I have complete respect for Spectre Shepard and her assessment of this situation,” Decian said. The drone swung to face him when he spoke. 

Khalisah’s eyebrows drew together for a moment before she forced a smile onto her face. “So you can speak!”

“Yes, although I can only think you addressed my friend simply because of how he looks. What image were you looking to portray us as? Never mind, I don’t want to know,” Decian said with a shake of his head.

Amala took that as her cue and she pushed past the woman. The reporter staggered a bit as Amala’s shoulder bumped her, maybe a little harder than was exactly necessary. A small smile crossed her face as the other human shouted out questions at their retreating backs.

***

Nihlus sat at a small desk, his walking stick leaning against the wall within easy reach of it. Saren had already returned to duty as he still had a few hours left for his shift. Taking him at his word about needing him to answer the Primarch’s request for reports, Nihlus decided to begin searching for all the news feeds he could find. It was often tedious, but he was beginning to learn a great deal about the galaxy as a whole. He nearly skipped over the Westerlund news channel, but then the title of the lead story caught his attention. ‘ _Armed turians spotted on the Citadel!_ ’ 

“Spirits,” he groaned. “What are those two up to already?”

He clicked the link and watched as their reporter confronted Shepard, Vakarian and Chellick. He couldn’t decide if the woman was suicidal or enjoyed living dangerously as even he could tell that Shepard was close to violence. It was apparent there had been previous encounters between these two. Then she turned her camera on Vakarian, the markings on his face and the broken fringe giving him a dangerous aura. All in all, he looked like a hardened soldier. He winced at the rise of anger in his sub-tones, but then Chellick moved into the screen and dealt with the human. Nihlus replayed the little clip, ignoring the humans as he listened intently to the two turians. After a few listens he decided that Chellick had dealt with it as best as could be expected. He typed up a message to the Primarch and attached the video clip to his report as well.

_Primarch,_

_General Arterius has tasked me with the news gathering reports you have requested. I know Shepard left with the others not long ago, so I was a little amazed that they had already made some news sites.  
I sent you this clip for several reasons. 1) It’s important that we get some of our own representatives out among the rest of the galaxy and make sure that they are comfortable speaking to aliens. Chellick handled this as well as could be. 2) After viewing several other ‘stories’ on this news site, I think I can safely say that Shepard is correct in her assessment. Perhaps she might know of some non-biased reporters that we could begin our own media campaign with as the asari have already done._

_Nihlus Kryik, assistant to General Arterius_

He found other mentions of the arrival of turians onto the space station, but nothing quite as antagonistic as that one site had been. He was so caught up in his searches, and some of the things he had come across he wished he had never seen, that he almost missed Saren’s return. Saren’s mandibles flicked out at Nihlus’s sudden movement.

“Find something engrossing?”

“There is so much information out there, it’s amazing! However, I did find something that would almost be funny if it nearly hadn’t been an incident.”

Nihlus’s fingers typed up the message with the clip that he had sent earlier and showed it to Saren. His eyes flickered over the message and then he nodded for Nihlus to play the video. His eyes narrowed and then widened at the near confrontation between the two humans and then the human and Vakarian.

Saren snorted. “That human is a fool. Are there any more negative reports about them out there?”

“So far no, but there is a time lag between the Citadel news and when we get it here. That one site is the only one that painted their arrival in such a disturbing manner. My guess is the less aggressive reporters are trying to be friendlier about getting an interview with them.”

“I hope the Primarch takes your advice.”

“Me too. The asari have been painting the whole war as a tragic misunderstanding and the Primarch needs to get representatives for us out there minimizing the damage they are currently doing to our standing within the galaxy.”

“Agreed. Do you want to ride down to the mess or attempt to walk it?”

“If you don’t mind going slow, I think I can make it to a table at least. If you don’t mind going through the line and bringing a tray to me.”

“Of course.”

From a distance, it looked like two individuals having a leisurely walk and chat; the only giveaway was the stilted gait of the one. Turians flowed around them, but never seemed to breach the little bubble of isolation around the couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Mordinette for beta'ing this for me, thank you! And another to the readers, hope you are enjoying it!


	4. Chapter 4

Shepard stood just inside of the office they had been directed to. Unlike most of those they had passed, this one had no windows. At least, that was one less thing she had to worry about: there would be no sniper shots through a window even if the space seemed too closed in for comfort. The occasional creak of armor reminded her that at least she wasn’t alone and her companions waited beside her. If she didn’t trust Bau, she might have begun to think this was a setup. At last a side door opened and a volus waddled in and over to a console. Just another employee, she thought to herself.

“Greetings, Spectre,” the volus said in between mechanical wheezing breaths.

“Barla Von?”

“Yes.” He paused for another moment as the sound of his breathing filled the office. “I have information you need.”

Her eyebrows shot up, nearly touching the shaggy curls that had begun to grow out over the past months. “How do you know what I need?” she asked as her hand drifted down toward the pistol at her hip.

Garrus and Decian took it one step further and pulled their weapons free. The volus’s head swung from side to side before he raised his arms.

“I merely meant that a rich benefactor has paid my employer a great deal so that I can help you find those still missing -”

“You know where they all are?” she asked even as her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

She heard a snort of disbelief from Garrus. Barla Von shook his head.

“I do not think anyone knows where they all are -” He paused once more and long enough that even Decian began to fidget. “But I found a ‘specialty importer’ that has made an unprecedented number of trips into asari held space over the course of the past few weeks. I found that he also purchased a great deal of dextro compatible rations as well. I am sure that you can convince him to tell you where he brought them.”

Shepard gave a sharp nod. “One way or another, he will tell me. So who is this person?”

“Another Earth-clan, Donovan Hock on Bekenstein in the Boltzmann system.”

“What!” Garrus said as the sound of disbelief thrummed in his voice.

Amala gave him a tight smile. “I did warn you that every species has assholes; some are just bigger than others.”

The volus wheezed a small laugh. “The Spectre is correct. I will continue my search as well.”

“Since someone is paying for information for me - have you heard any rumors about an attack on me here on the Citadel?”

He shook his head. “I have no knowledge of that, but I will contact the Broker; perhaps another agent has something of use. If you give me your omni-tool information?”

“What? The Broker didn’t have that information for you already?” The only sound was that of the volus. Amala sighed before she gave him her contact details.

He input the codes into his own tool before looking back up. “I will contact you if I receive anything of use.”

She turned on her heel, the turians falling into formation beside her as they stowed their weapons once more.

“Back to the ship?” Garrus asked.

Amala shook her head. “I want any firefight as far from the _Wildcat_ as possible. No, I think we will head to my apartment first and get what supplies I have and then try and disappear.”

“Yeah, I don’t think you will be able to do that while we are with you.”

Decian nodded. “Garrus is right. Maybe we can draw them off; after all we have to be easier to track on the station than you.”

Amala came to an abrupt stop and the turians’ steps stuttered as they avoided running over the smaller human. She swung around and leveled a glare at them.

“Oh, hell no. We stick together; you guys wouldn’t last long alone here. After we get anything of use from my place, I’ll contact Bailey and see where we can hole up that will minimize fallout to any civilians. That’s the best we can do at the moment. Agreed?”

They glanced at each other and some silent conversation took place between them before Garrus gave her a nod. “We are with you, no matter what.”

She turned around and headed towards the elevator. That they were willing to sacrifice themselves for her, for that is what it would have been, meant far more to her than they realized. They rode back down to the ground floor, only the music piped in breaking the silence. A few steps out of it and a human woman moved to intercept them. Garrus put out an arm to prevent her from reaching Amala. She stopped and nodded at the turians.

“Ma’am, I’m here to get you and your guests out of here safely.”

Amala cocked her head as she studied the other woman. “Who sent you?”

“Barla Von requested my services.”

Shepard strode over to the main desk and rapped a knuckle on the desk. “Contact Barla Von. I need to speak to him now.”

“One moment,” the salarian said as he watched the aliens in front of him. He pushed a few buttons and after a few seconds the volus answered.

“Sir? The Spectre wishes to speak with you.”

“Yes?” the volus wheezed out.

Amala leaned over the counter to speak closer to the console.

“Did you order an escort for us? A human woman?”

“Yes, Adriana is one of our best drivers.”

“Tell me beforehand the next time you send someone my way. I hate surprises.”

“Of course, Spectre.”

Shepard turned around and nodded to the other woman. “Okay, I need to get to my apartment without everyone and their brother following us. Oh, and there is most likely a team on its way to eliminate me.”

Adriana flashed her a smile. “We already have another car with holographic images of you and your friends leading the reporters on a merry chase. Follow me to our garage and we can discuss where you want to go there.”

A private elevator ride later and they were inside a garage underneath the building. The taller woman lead them to one of the longer cars that the rich tended to use as it had a separate area for the riders away from the driver. Adriana held the back door open and once they were all inside, she activated a button and the windows in the passenger area darkened to the point that no one could see inside.

“Where to, ma’am?”

“The Dockside apartment building in Zakera Ward.”

“Right then. I’ll make sure we don’t have any ‘friends’ before we head there.”

“So, no one can see inside, but won’t they suspect something?” Amala asked through the partition.

“Morlix reported in a few minutes ago that he still has several cars following him and our car has a few other tricks in it. Don’t worry, we do this sort of thing for various vid stars all the time. Anyone scanning this vehicle will see me and read only one other body back where you are. Normally we would use body doubles to throw them off, but your friends make that impossible to do, so we had to go the tech route.”

“ETA?”

“Twenty minutes if we don’t pick up a tail.”

Shepard leaned back against the soft leather of the seat. She gazed over at Garrus next to her.

“Might as well enjoy the ride.”

***

Barla Von pushed the intercom button connecting him to his assistant. “Hold all calls until further notice.”

“Of course, sir.”

A few minutes later and he finally spoke when a certain symbol lit up on his console.

“Shadow Broker, sir, Shepard has the information that we were paid for. However, she wanted to know if we had anything regarding an attack directed at her on the Citadel.”

The voice that answered was heavily distorted, on purpose. “Look into it, forward any expenses to me and I’ll make sure her patron pays us.”

“Of course, sir. If I might make a suggestion, sir, it might be wise to pass any information through me as Shepard is a little paranoid.”

“She’d be dead if she wasn’t. I’ll make sure to use you as a point of contact. Shadow Broker, out.”

The call disconnected and Barla Von returned to scanning all his feeds for anything that might help the Spectre.

On a ship far away from the Citadel, the Broker let out a sigh. Their fingers flew over the keyboard as they contacted yet another agent even as their eyes watched the feeds coming in from all over the galaxy.

“Report.”

“Sir, I’m on my way to meet with the contact now -”

“We need him now. You are authorized to give him whatever he wants for his services. Pass on any details to Barla Von. Do not fail me.”

“Of course, sir.”

The Broker cut the call before briefly clutching the edge of the desk, their fingers digging into the surface. Damn Shepard and that nearly impossible to track ship of hers; with a little more time, things might have been in place sooner. 

“I’ve done what I can,” the Broker muttered aloud to no one in particular.

***

Shepard gazed around the apartment, trying to remember exactly how she had left it before. Nothing seemed out of place, so she stepped inside the doorway and the turians stayed a step behind her.

“Come on, the sooner we are out of here again, the better I will feel.”

Amala ignored the blinking light on her home console, which indicated there were messages, and instead made straight for the spare bedroom. She dropped down to her knees, reached under the bed, pulled out a bag of heat sinks, and tossed it towards Garrus. He snagged the bag out of the air and slung it over one shoulder. Inside the closet, her weapons locker stood undisturbed. Her fingers flew over the keys as she input the code and the door swung open.

“Grab spares of whatever you want. I’m going to see if the medi-gel is still good in the bathroom. We are out of here in five.”

“On it, Shepard.”

She hurried out of the room and flung open the old style door to the bathroom. She rummaged through her stash of medical supplies, stuffing anything that might be of use in the pouches on her armor. Not stopping with her efforts, she opened a call to Bailey.

“Shepard? What’s the matter?”

“I’m pretty sure I’ve got a hit team heading my way -” Her comm line buzzed with another call and the ID popped up as Barla Von. “Hang on a sec; I have another call I have to take.”

“Shepard!” Bailey growled out just before he lost contact.

“What do you have for me?”

She heard the volus wheeze for a moment before he replied. “The Broker has secured help. Where are you now?”

“My apartment, but not for long.”

“Stay there. I’ll send him your way. His name is -”

The call ended suddenly in static. Swearing under her breath, she tried to reestablish a connection, but couldn’t.

“Damn it! Can either of you make a call out?” she yelled towards the bedroom.

Garrus and Decian stuck their heads out of the door. Garrus punched something on his tool, but shook his head.

“I’ve got nothing.”

“Shit! That means they must be here if they put some sort of dampening field around the place. Give me a hand with the sofa.”

They rushed to her side and together they moved furniture around, making an attempt to create a barricade. Garrus bolted back towards the bedroom and returned in a few moments with an armful of weapons that he dropped behind their fortification. The tinkling of shattering glass preceded the arrival of the band of soldiers. Amala ducked down behind the sofa next to Garrus.

“Well, the good news is we have help on the way.”

“And the bad news?” Garrus asked.

“Not a fucking clue who it might be.”

Decian snorted. “Hope they get here soon or they are going to miss all the excitement.”

“Ready to kick some ass?” Amala asked with a feral grin.

Garrus grinned back. “You know it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks once more to Mordinette for all her help on this chapter, thank you! And another to the readers, thank you - sorry it took so long to get this put out here!


End file.
